Rivalidad o amor
by Hinata Gehabich
Summary: Bajo la ciudad, puede que encuentres al amor de tu vida, o el peor enemigo de la tierra GlitchXSandy oc


**Espero que les guste este fic de verdad me exprimí haciéndolo jeje **

Bajo la ciudad, en la estación de trenes subterráneos, había gente reunida en gran numero, se escuchaba música, y la gente aplaudiendo, en el centro se encontraban un par de chicos bailaban, uno de 13-14 años y el otro de 18-19, al terminar la canción a ellos se acercaron dos chicas, una morena de la misma edad del mas pequeño, y otra de piel blanca, el menor se acerco a estas

Glitch: hola lil'T y…

Glitch un chico de cabello negro y un mechón verde, de ojos verde y de 13-14 años

Sandy: aah hola soy Sandy Lee mucho gusto

Sandy de ojos negros, pelo negro y de edad 12-13 años

Lil'T: somos compañeras de la escuela, no de salón, ella es menor

Lil'T una chica morena de ojos café y pelo café de 13-14 años

Glitch: mucho gusto

Sandy: para mi (sonríe)

El chico de ojos verdes se había quedado viendo a la chica pelinegra a los ojos directamente y viceversa, la chica de orbes café había notado esto

Lil't: *creo que a glitch ya le gusto Sandy =_=*

Lil'T agito la cabeza y jalo a Sandy dentro del tren

Lil'T: ya nos tenemos que ir

Sandy: aah si adiós, mucho gusto

Glitch: si también

El del mechón verde solo veía a ambas chicas irse en el tren subterráneo

Mo: parece que tienes una nueva amiga

Mo moreno de 18-19 años, de ojos, bueno con un sombre calado hasta los ojos que no se ven

Glitch: si, bueno solo amiga

Mo: aja como digas

Glitch: de verdad

Mo: aja si como digas

Glitch: de verdad!

El mayor puso música haciendo que baile automáticamente

Psaron meses desde que se conocieron y asi como todos los días la chica de pelo negro llego donde había conocido al chico de ojos verdes, donde como siempre el y mo se encontraban bailando, la chica logro llegar hasta delante, donde glitch la logro ver, termino la canción y se acerco a la chica

Glitch: hola Sandy

Sandy: hola

Glitch: que haces aquí

Sandy: tomare el tren para ir a casa de mis primos que no aguanto, aah y para saludarte

Glitch: a mi?

Sandy: etto… si esta mal

Glitch: no, no, esta bien pero… a mi?

Sandy: (rie) si a ti

Glitch: que linda risa tienes

Sandy se sonrojo ante tal comentario

Glitch: a si dijiste que ibas con tus primos ¿no?

Sandy: si pero no quiero ir

Glitch: por que?

Sandy: por que no los soporto no los soporto y no los soporto

Glitch: son muy malos

Sandy: no, bueno algo asi, seria mejor decir mimados

Glitch: ya veo eso me recuerda a…

La chica vio su tren que ya estaba ahí

Glitch: ese es tu tren

Sandy: sip ese, bueno mañana nos vemos

La chica beso su mejilla y se subió al tren, el chico se sonrojo por lo que hiso su amiga

**Con Sandy**

Sandy llego a un rascacielos alto, subió al ultimo piso donde la recibieron dos chicos con ropas extravagantes

Kerith: prima de ojos negros ya llegas

Kerith un chico rubio de ojos azules-grisaceos, con una actitud afeminada **[n/a: guey xD] **

Sandy: si como sea, que quieren ahora

Jaryn: pero que grosera eres

Jaryn de pelo rubio ojos azules-grisaceos

Sandy: ahora por que me llaman, saben que no me gusta estar con ustedes

Kerith: vamos a ensayar para el concurso

Sandy: y yo que, estaba con un amigo

Jaryn: hay si que lindo pero a quien le importa

Sandy: a mi, a mi me importa glitch

Kerith: glitch, glitch de Hi-Def

Sandy: si y

jaryN, alejate de ese niño

Sandy: y si no

Kerith: traicionaras de nuevo a la familia

Esa frase cambie el semblante serio y decidido de la chica a uno débil y triste, como dar al blanco con una flecha

Sandy: no

Jarin: no que

Sandy: no lo hare

Kerith: esta bien empecemos

La música empezó haciendo que los gemelos empezaran a bailar, aunque la chica de orbes negros mantenía la mirada hacia el vacio de la ventana.

Después de 5 largas horas, a las 11 de la noche, por fin la chica se sentía aliviada de al fin poder salir de ahí, subió al tren que la llevaría de regreso a su casa, regresando de nuevo a la estación donde vio al chico de ojos verdes, esperando no encontrarlo; para su mala o buena suerte ahí de nuevo lo vio

Glitch: Sandy?

Sandy: a hola glitch

La chica estaba seria por lo que al chico le extraño

Glitch: estas bien Sandy?

Sandy: si por que preguntas?

Glitch: por que estas muy seria

Sandy: yo soy seria, que tiene

Glitch: a perdón no lo sabia

Sandy sentia una gran presión de no poder decírselo, pensó si contárselo o no

Glitch: tal vez no te conosca muy bien, pero se que tienes algo

El chico la abrazo fuertemente provocando que la chica sonrojara

Sandy: mis primos me dijeron que me alejara de ti

Glitch se sorprendió por tal frase

Glitch: pero por que

Sandy: su grupo son los Glitterati

El la solto un tanto brusco al escuchar eso

Sandy: no me quiero alejar de ti

Glitch: pero yo creo que deberíamos separarnos uno del otro

Sandy: q-que

Glitch: no puedo estar cerca de una glitterati

Sandy: pero yo no soy como ellos

Glitch: aléjate de mi

Sandy:: pero que…

La chica entendía que no quería verla asi que salió corriendo de ahí sin mirar atrás, además de no poder vero con los ojos llenos de lágrimas provocando que chocara con un chico de ojos azules y pelo negro

¿?: perdón estas bien

La chica aun tenia lagrima en los ojos y apenas logro contestar

Sandy: s-si lo siento por chocar contigo, n-no me fije

¿?: oye amiga estas bien, ah perdón me llamo Sebastián, pero me dicen Seba

Sandy: y-yo me llamo Sandy

Seba: estas bien Sandy

Sandy: si estoy bien

La chica agacho la cabeza limpiando sus lagrimas

Seba: te acompaño a tu casa?

Sandy: no te preocupes

Seba: te acompañare

Sandy: gra-gracias

El pelinegro la acompaño hasta su casa tratando de consolarla

**CONTINUARA…**

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic y si no pues no comenten por favor ¬¬**


End file.
